


Divine Blessing

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Asp/Nike Skins, F/F, Gods and Mortals AU, in which oren wasnt able to contain her excitement about the new skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Reluctant of her new role, Fareeha, heir and future pharaoh of Egypt, pays a visit to the temple of Nike to ask for help. What she gets, is so much more.





	Divine Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me really really hard yesterday. Just something short. Unedited and not proofread

The sun was already far beyond the horizon when Fareeha stepped out onto her balcony. She tugged at the linens she had tied to the bedpost, watching as the guard below walked by with a yawn. She smiled, tossing the sheet over the edge before taking it down to the grass below.

She slipped through the gates, already having memorized the guards schedules even in their short time here. She pulled the head cover further up, wanting to obscure as much of her face as possible, the commoners happy to ignore the taller woman walking amongst them despite the finer clothes she wore.

She wasn't supposed to be out on her own. No. That’s not how this worked. She was supposed to have guards, at least 8 men protecting her at all times, each one ready and willing to lay down their life for her as their queen. Their pharaoh.

Fareeha resented that title. Pharaoh.

Her mother wasn’t supposed to inherit the dynasty. But Uncle Epiphanes never married. Never bore an heir. Fareeha knew why. The entire family knew of his love for Neos. How that bond couldn’t be broken. But that love...that insistence her uncle had on not marrying because he couldn’t...wouldn’t pretend for the sake of the dynasty eventually cost him the title.

It was passed onto her mother and now, here she was. The heir apparent to the title she loathed. No longer a free bird like she once was before this all happened.

Bound to carry on the dynasty. Bound to keep it going despite being 15 years older than her younger brother, Physcon. Betrothed unwillingly to him.

She loathed her uncle.

Fareeha ducked behind a column, waiting for the guards to pass her by as they made their rounds. No one should know yet that she was gone from her chambers. That she had slipped out again. They should know by now, since Ana did warn them about it but the guards left her an opening.

How could she not take it?

Fareeha slipped into the temple she had been eyeing since they moved here. She had grown up with the tales of the ancients of her ancestors from across the sea; these Greek gods that were both benevolent and malicious at the same time. Fareeha heard of Aphrodite and Apollo. Of Zeus and Hera and of….

Fareeha looked up at the statue before her, the goddess of victory (or so they say) standing illuminated by moonlight. Around the temple stood the goddess’ siblings; Kratos, the god of Strength. Zelus the daimon enforcer of the siblings and Bia, the goddess of energy. She pulled her hood off, still looking at the statue before her with some amazement.

Nike, the goddess of victory. Fareeha silently wondered how she would have really looked like. But she shook her head, grabbing one of the incense sticks to say her prayer.

“Hear me, oh goddess,” she muttered in accented Greek, lighting the candles at the base of the statue. “Give us your blessing for the war to come.” Fareeha stopped, not remembering the rest in Greek. “Forgive me, goddess for I do not know how else to say this,” she continued in her native tongue. “But please....”

“I never asked of this from anyone, let alone a god. I...We must survive for Physcon to reign. These foreign invaders these….” Fareeha clenched her hand. Her uncle left her to deal with this revolt, all stemming from this idiotical war with the Seleucid Empire. Coward that he was. Fareeha clenched her hand tighter, letting out a heavy breath before speaking again. “I offer you my unwavering devotion if you help us with this.”

A gust of wind blew in from the east, Fareeha shuddering as she pulled her cloak tighter. The watch bell rang from the palace, signalling that the guards had finally found out she wasn’t in her chambers. Fareeha looked up at the marble face of the goddess and sighed, turning around to only hear a clamour from behind the statue. “Who’s there?” she asked, moving her cloak aside to show the golden hilt of her sword.

“Fear not, my lady,” a woman with golden locks and a pale complexion peaked out from behind the statue. “I mean no harm.” Fareeha gulped, watching as the woman slowly approached her. “I’ve never seen you in these parts. Let alone in this temple.”

“Why does that matter?” Fareeha questioned, noting the woman’s more foreign accent even if she spoke Egyptian fluently. “There is no tally for worshippers.”

The woman smiled, bright blue eyes catching some of the moonlight. “I make it my business to know who asks for the goddess’ favour, as an acolyte should.”

“You’re...you’re from across the sea then?” Fareeha asked still keeping a watchful eye on the woman as she continued to walk towards her. “Stop. Move no further.”

“Again, your highness, I mean no harm.” the acolyte repeated. “Just merely getting a good look at you.” A smile now graced the woman’s lips, Fareeha feeling herself get flustered at the sight. “What draws the heir to the goddess of victory, one wonders...Easily offering her devotion for a favour. A huge one at that.”

“I…” Fareeha stuttered, the clamour of the guards finally catching up to her. “I have no other choices. I must go...will go with my men to battle. As a pharaoh should. With them to the battlefield. I…” Fareeha shook her head violently, moving back to glare at the woman. “How dare you question me?”

The woman laughed, breathy and light, making Fareeha’s breath hitch for a moment. “Apologies of the most highest degree, your highness,” she said, with a smile. “I shall pray for you to the goddess. May she shine down on you against the Seleucids and the Ankhmakis.” The acolyte reached into her dress, pulling out what looked like feather. “It is said that Nike has wings on her heels. Perhaps this might invoke her to protect you.”

“You… you are no normal acolyte…” Fareeha commented, taking the offered feather as the shouts of the guards became louder and louder. “Your name.”

The woman smiled, giving her a wink as torchlight ascended the steps. “You may call me Angela.”

“Angela?” Fareeha tested the foreign name against her tongue before Saleh’s shout made her turn around.

“There you are! Your mother is going to kill you.” Saleh said, clearly out of breath already. “Why are you in here?”

“I..” Fareeha turned around to see if Angela was still there, only to see an empty chamber. “I needed somewhere to think.”

“And you couldn’t do that in your chambers?” Saleh asked with a shake of his head. “No matter. Let’s get you back to the palace.”

Fareeha nodded, looking back behind her one last time before following her guard, not noticing the watchful eyes in the shadows.

* * *

Fareeha smiled as thunderous applause greeted them at the gates, their decisive victory bringing the rebellion to a halt. Ana rode up front with Physcon, the rebel leader bound in chains in the chariot before her. She waved at the crowds that greeted them, eyes catching what she thought was blue eyes in the crowd.

“What’s wrong?” Mahmud asked her, following her gaze.

“Nothing,” she replied, hand going over to the feather tucked in her sash. “It’s nothing.”

* * *

Fareeha felt a sense of deja vu as she lit the candles at the base of the statue once again. What was only a month ago felt likes ages, campaign after campaign being won with her in charge. She had come here multiple times since, most of her generals now taking a shining to the goddess as well.

But as much as the priests loved the new patronage, all of them swear that there was no acolyte by the name of Angela. No one with fair skin and golden hair.

Yet the feather was here. With her.

“You kept it, I see,” She heard from behind her, Angela standing in the middle of the temple.

“You…”

“Me.” Angela replied with a smile.

Fareeha narrowed her eyes at the woman now approaching her. “The high priestess said they didn’t have an acolyte with golden hair.” Angela stopped just in front of her, the woman appearing much shorter than she remembered. “Who are you, truly?”

Angela smiled, stepping back slightly to allow herself to be in the moonlight. A wreath of laurels  now adorned her head, the simple acolyte robes she had on now a beautiful white dress, inlaid with gold. Winged sandals and bright white wings were now on back. Fareeha falls to her knees, finally understanding whom it was before her. “I’m sorry! I…”

A hearty laugh comes out of the goddess herself, a hand being placed on top of Fareeha’s head. “Raise, my queen. It is I who should be bowing to you.”

“Why..Why did you chose to help me?” Fareeha asked, still not able to look at the goddess directly. “I am not from your lands.”

Nike shrugged, turning Fareeha’s head towards her. “A young pharoah coming to my temple with a heart full of indecision and worry. A general with battle prowess unlike any other before her that still manages to be kind and good to those lower than her.” Fareeha felt herself redden as Nike tilted her head down. “A beautiful woman offering me her eternal devotion in exchange for peace and stability of her kingdom. Who am I to refuse such an offer?”

Fareeha felt warm lips against her own, the kiss light and fleeting. Nike...Angela stepped away, small blush on her own cheeks before producing a wreath of laurels in her hands. “For you, my champion.”

“I…” Fareeha stuttered out, summoning all of her courage to continue with her line of thought. “Thank you but I rather like your first reward better.”

Nike’s laugh filled her ears as she leaned down to kiss the goddess once again, savouring the favour she had earned.

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha: Hey mom, you know how I kept winning and winning and winning? I may have asked a foreign deity for help.  
> Fareeha: Oh and I’m dating her now. Also I’m gay. But she’s a literal goddess so yay us!  
> Ana: WHAT?!


End file.
